The Band
by NightmareMidnight-Destini
Summary: Gaara and Sasuke Had Tickets For Their Favorite Band Tonight. From that night their whole futures where placed infront of them. Mpreg , NaruSasu, NejiGaara. Read And Ii Promis You Will Love It :


**_"_OKAY SO THIS IS A SONG-FANFIC. ITS A ONESHOT AND BEWEEN MY SECOND FAV PEOLE NEJI AND GAARA.**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**

**ENJOY**

A knock on her door made her bolt out of bed and stoop to her bed room door with intent to kill the person on the other side. Opening the door Gaara seen his best friend Sasuke standing there with a smirk on his face.

" This better be good or so help me g-" Gaara's threat was cut off by Sasuke

" So im guessing that you dont want to see Daughtry tonight with me. Oh well I'll Just leave then." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face

Grabbing his arm Gaara face held happyness.

" Dont fuck with me dude. You really got the tickets?" Gaara said nearly popping out of her skin when she seen the raven nod her head.

Pulling Sasuke into her room Gaara opened her closet and started to pick out an outfit.

Standing in the mirror Gaara looked at her image. He had on some grey shorts with some converse wedges, she had on a boyfriends tee type of top that hung off one shoulder. Her long flowing red locks were pinned up making her hair full with a bang hanging out. Making sure her tattoo on her forehead was visible she turned around to Sasuke with arms held out asking how did she look.

"If I werent gay we would fuck 24/7" Sasuke said, eyes holding lust

Busting out laughing Gaara pulled her best friend off her bed and walked out the front door and to Sasuke's car.

Pulling up to the club Daughtry were performing at Gaara hopped out the car patting her hair to make sure everything was still in place. Looking over she smiled seeing Sasuke doing the same thing.

" Looking to impress Naruto tonight are we." Gaara joked as she hooked arms with sasuke.

Giving Gaara a nasty look Sasuke gave the tickets to the bouncer. Walking into the club Gaara and Sasuke where at once flocked by men and woman. Shaking her head Gaara walked towards the bar with a good grip on Sasuke.

" Can I buy you a drink" A voice cut Gaara off in her conversation with Sasuke. Seeing Sasuke eyes widen she looked back.

In front of her was Neji from the group Daughtry.

"um... I... You..." Gaara said stupidly.

Neji smiled at the stuttering girl and moved so he was pressed close to her.

" I'll see you in the front row hun," Getting up Neji walked away.

Sasuke hugged Gaara and pulled something from Gaara's hand that she didn't even know was there. In her hand where 2 back stage passes that Neji had given her.

" Come on the show is fina start." Sasuke said after slipping his back stage pass around his neck and doing the same for Gaara.

Pushing their way to the front row Gaara and Sasuke listen to the voice that came over the stage.

"ARE YOU READY FOR DAUGHTRY?" A sexy voice poured out.

Girls from the crowd began to yell and jump. Smoke feeling the stage the screams only got louder.

On the stage their was a thing coming out of the floor and it stopped when it was about 4 feet in the air. The light shined on the figure and it was Shikamaru standing cooly by a drum set.

"SHIKAMARU WE LOVE YOU!"

"MARRY ME SHIKA"

I LOVE YOU" the girls and some boys yelled in the crowd.

Another rhing came up just like the first only it was Kiba standing there with a guitar in his hand.

"KIBAAAAA"

"WE LOVE YOU"

" LET ME HAVE YUR KIDS" More people yelled. Kiba just smiled at the voices making the crowd get louder.

Next there was someone walking from backstage with a mic and a guitar in hand, It was Naruto with a sexy smirk on his face.

Next to Gaara Sasuke Was going wild. Jumping up and down and screaming.

" NARUTO I WANA BE YOUR BOYFRIEND" Sasuke yelled above all the other screams. Looking at Sasuke Naruto winked and took his place on stage. Almost fainting Sasuke froze and just stood there looking at Naruto.

" He just winked at me." Sasuke said while shaking Gaara back and forth. Letting her go Sasuke turned back to the stage and started back yelling.

The last figure walked on stage with mic in hand and scanned the front row looking for someone.

" NEJI I LOVE YOU"

"NEJI PLEASE MARRY ME"

NEJI LET ME SUCK YOUR DICK" diffrent people yelled in the crowd. But Neji wasnt paying attiton, he was looking for someone.

Finding the person he was looking for he walked to the end of the stage and smiled. Holding the mic to his mouth he spoke.

" Will you and your friend dance on stage?" Neji said looking in Gaara's eyes.

Nodding his head hard enuf to give him whip-lash Sasuke pulled Gaara on the stage after him. When they got on stage Sasuke ran over to where Naruto was standing and stood there just looking at him.

" So your going to dance for me baby?" Naruto asked him

Nodding his head Sasuke smiled.

Gaara was still struck and just stood there. Laughing Naruto started to play, with Shikamaru and Kiba following.

Finally snapping out of it Gaara stood in front of Neji who just began to sing

Lessons learned, bridges burned to the ground,  
And it's too late now to put out the fire,  
Tables turned, and I'm the one who's burning now,  
Well I'm doing alright,  
'Til I close my eyes  
And then I see your face,  
And it's no surprise.

Neji sang. Gaara taking this as her que she began to whine her hips slowly in tune with the beat.

_[Chorus:]_  
Just like that I'm crawling back to you,  
Just like you said I would yeah,  
I swallow my pride,  
Now I'm crawling back to you,  
I'm out of my head,  
Can't wait any longer,  
Down on my knees, I thought I was stronger,  
Just like that, like you said I'd do,  
I'm crawling back to you.

Naruto and Neji sang together. Speeding up her moves Gaara un pinned her hair letting her long locks fall. She felled her hair once and began to grind into the air while slitly twirling her hips from side to side.

Time can heal, but the scars only hide the way you feel,  
And it's hard to forget how I left you hanging  
On by a thread, when everything is said, I will regret it, yeah,  
I was doin' alright, thought I could make it,  
Then I see your face and it's hard to fake it.

Standing right in front of Naruto Sasuke bent over at the same time Gaara did and they both popped up slinging their hair into the singers faces. And began to grind his hips into Naruto.

_[Chorus:]_  
Just like that I'm crawling back to you,  
Just like you said I would yeah,  
I swallow my pride,  
Now I'm crawling back to you,  
I'm out of my head,  
Can't wait any longer,  
Down on my knees, I thought I was stronger,  
Just like that, like you said I'd do,  
I'm crawling back to you.

Making her way over to where Kiba was playing she grabbed a drum in each hand and squatted in till her could feel the chill coming from the stage floor and she slowly made her way back up again. Slinging her head in a circle whipping her hair she did a back hand walk over and feel into a split making the boys in the crowd go wild

If you could find a way, to forgive everything, I know you would  
And I would take it all back, give if only I knew that I could.

Naruto sang as Sasuke held onto his waist leaning back into his head as just about touching the floor then flipping over he squatted on his tippy toes popping his butt back and forth

Lessons learned, bridges burned to the ground.  
And it's too late now, to put out the fire.

Neji sang. Gaara jumped up from her slipt and model walked all the way back over to where Neji was.

_[Chorus:]_  
Just like that I'm crawling back to you,  
Just like you said I would yeah,  
I swallow my pride,  
Now I'm crawling back to you,  
I'm out of my head,  
Can't wait any longer,  
Down on my knees, I thought I was stronger,  
Just like that, like you said I'd do,  
I'm crawling back to you.

Neji and Naruto Screamed into the microphone together. Sasuke and Gaara held onto them on their knees and held their hands on their hips. They leaned in in till their faces where face to face with the crotch of Naruto And Naji's pants

I'm crawling back to you _[3x_

Falling back wards instill the where laying flat on the stage Sasuke and Gaara rolled over on their stomach and put a finger in their mouth and looked at the crowd with bed room eyes.

The crowd where going crazy over both the singers and he people dancing on the stage.

Neji looked over at Naruto who was looking at Sasuke with a look that held lust and love he looked down at Gaara.

" So what do you think of the dancers" Kiba yelled making Neji and Naruto break their gazes at the people in front of them

The crowd went wild at the question making the whole group smile.

Hopping up Gaara walked up to Neji looking him in the eyes.

" Wana go back stage for the break?" Gaara said with balls she didn't even know she had.

Taking her hand Neji guided Gaara off the stage and backstage. Looking over Gaara seen the same thing happing with Sasuke. Walking in till they stopped in front of a door that had Neji's name on it they entered the room.

Sitting on the bed Gaara looked up and eyes widened at what she saw in front of her.

Neji, The leader of Daughtry, The one and only was blushing.

".. We don't have to do anything if you don't want to." Gaara said staring to feel sad.

" It's not that it's just that I havent did this before. I only had sex with girls that I was thinking about having a future with. Will you be my girlfriend?" Neji asked with a smirk on his face.

Sitting on the bed Gaara could only nod her head before Neji had tackled her and began to kiss her. Kissing her in till he needed to breath Neji pulled back.

Sitting up Neji slid his hand up her shirt looking in her face the whole time looking for any signs of her wanting him to stop. Seeing none he wrapped his arms around her and snapped her bra. Taking her top off he slid the bra straps down her arms.

Gaara looked up at Neji with a scared look as she heard him inhale sharply.

"so beautiful" she heard him whisper more to his self more than anyone else. Leaning down Neji cupped her breast and put her nipple in his mouth.

Moaning Gaara arched off the bed and Neji smirked. His tounge circled around her nipple 3 times before he stuck the whole thing in his mouth and started to suck softly.

"ahh" Gaara moaned softly as Neji continued to work on her breast. Looking down at Gaara's face Neji bit down slitly and while Gaara was distracted he slipped a finger in Gaara's virgin entrance, moaning when he felt how tight and hot she was.

When Gaara froze under Neji he lifted up and looked at her face to see her eyes squeezed shut. Kissing each eye he began to circle a finger around her clit. Her moans filled his ears as he slowly kissed down her body.

Close enuf to feel the heat coming from her virgin heaven he kissed the inside of her leg. Licking from her leg to her bare field he used his tounge to taste her.

_so sweet_ Neji thought as she held her hips down to keep her from bucking in his face. Licking from her clit to bottom of her opening he began to move his finger in and out slowly.

"Neji" Gaara moaned when she felt a feeling that she didn't know

Moving his fingers in and out Neji added another one. Looking up he seen nothing but pleasure on Gaara's face so he continued. Licking where his fingers were Neji drank up the wonderful sounds that where coming from Gaara's mouth.

Leaning up Neji grabbed a condom from his night stand and tore the wrapper open. Seeing this Gaara took a deep breath and tried to relax.

Coming back over Gaara Neji moved between her legs and kissed her in till she was moaning in his mouth. Slaming in to her Neji had to stop his self from moving in the tight heat.

"AHH" Gaara moaned out in pain while Neji moaned out in pleasure. PLaceing kisses all over her face Neji whispered sweet words of love. Moving back a little Neji heard Gaara moan out from pleasure this time.

Pulling out in till he only had the tip in he slammed back in and listened to the sounds that where coming from his girl friends mouth. Twisting his hips he heard Gaara scream out.

_Found it_ Neji thought with a smile on his face. Pulling back he slammed into that same spot over and over again. Feeling Gaara clamp down around him he started to speed up his stroke.

Feeling himself coming close he leaned down and said " Come for me".

Gaara's legs began to shake from their position in his shoulders and he felt her walls milk his dick. Goaning out Neji fell next to Gaara on the bed. Taking the condom off he pulled Gaara to his chest. About to close his eyes he heard a banging on his door Neji's eyes snapped open.

" Come on man we have one moe set." Kiba said from the door with a knowing smile on his face.

Sitting up Neji kissed Gaara's face and got redressed. Before he left he shock Gaara awake and told her that he would be right back. Rolling over Gaara went to sleep with a smile on her face.

**9 years later !**

"Mama Mama wake up." Gaara woke up to.

Looking up she seen a child with blood red hair and lavender eyes hugging his favorite fox plush with a frown on his face.

" Daddy and 'cle Nawu arw cuming hwome tobay" The 3 year old said in a language that only a mother could understand.

Smiling Gaara sat up and stepped out of bed holding a hand out behind her for her son to take.

" Come on Jr, lets make breakfast for daddy and the family." Gaara said making the little boy smile and hopped up.

Making breakfast Gaara looked back at Jr to see him at the table coloring.

Hearing pitter patter of little feet she seen a blond toddler run and hugged her son with a bright smile on her face.

"Cousin! I miws ywo!" The little blond cried out.

Smiling jr jumped out of his seat and began to chase his little cousin Mattew around the kicken table.

" Well look at who's ready to pop." Gaara heard he best friend say from behind her.

Turning around Gaara hugged Sasuke and Naruto smiling.

" How was the tour?" she asked .

" It was horrid with out my bi polor pregnant wife with me." Neji said coming threw the door with bags in hand.

Waddling over to Neji she pulled her son off of him and gave his a hug followed by a kiss that was 1 mouth over due.

" And thats how you got prego" she heard sasuke mumble behind her.

Flipping a bird over her red head she continued to kiss her husband.

" EWWWWW" little voices cried out when they saw this.

" I love you." Gaara said between kisses.

" and you know I love you more." Neji responded

**AWWWWWWW ! REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. **

**SHOULD I WRITE A SEQUILE WITH JR AND MATTEW ?**

**REVIEW AND TELL. **

**3 LOVE,**

**DESTINI**


End file.
